Secreto Magico
by lavete
Summary: Dudley a madurado, ahora tiene su propia familia y una vida respetable... sin embargo guarda un secreto que quiza podria poner en peligro su relacion con sus padres. ¿Que harian los Dursleys si se enteran que su hija es bruja?
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana alumbraba un sol radiante, como pocos en la temporada, de la cocina subía hasta las habitaciones el delicioso aroma de hogar que solo un desayuno hecho con amor puede provocar; Ivana se había esmerado en ese desayuno en particular, ni siquiera ella conocía la razón, _aún_. Pronto se daría cuenta que su premeditación femenina se lo había revelado esa mañana.

Charlotte bajo a comer, llamada por el hambre y el delicioso aroma de los panqueques con jarabe,

-no corras en las escaleras- la amonesto su padre quien bajaba detrás de ella-puedes caer y romperte esa preciosa nariz tuya.

-si, papá- dijo con una leve sonrisa- buenos días mamá

Ivana sirvió los platos con el desayuno, beso a su hija en la frente y a su marido en la barbilla, Dudley era media cabeza más grande que ella, la madurez, la familia y el amor lo habían cambiado, su cabeza ya no era tan redonda como de joven y unas cuantas canas empezaban a aparecer en su cabellera. Acaba de retirarse como boxeador profesional, en la repisa de la sala podían observarse los múltiples cinturones y reconocimientos ganados con esfuerzo, así como los recortes de periódicos en los que lo mencionaban, esmeradamente recortados por su mujer y su hija. Ahora dentro de una semana exacta iniciaría su carrera como entrenador de la nueva promesa del boxeo ingles.

Tranquilamente Dudley empezó a cortar el tocino cuando llamaron a la puerta,

-¿Quien diantres podrá ser a estas horas de la mañana?—Pregunto algo enfadado, cosa que le hizo recordar a su padre—Charly ve a abrir la puerta.

La niña corrió apresurada y entonces Dudley lo escucho:

- Buenos días, tu debes ser Charlotte Dursley si no muy me equivoco—saludo un hombre alto de mirada seria pero amistosa— mi nombre es el profesor Callister

Charly se quedo ahí parada preguntándose como un hombre de vestir tan raro y que ella no conocía podría saber su nombre, Dudley interrumpió, vio al hombre de pies a cabeza con dudas pero después de una rápida deliberación mental, rio tranquilamente y empujo ligeramente a su hija recibió al hombre.

Usted debe venir de... y si no me equivoco, eso quiere decir que... entonces yo tenia razón- y con fuerza grito- ¡_Ivana te gane la apuesta!_

Debo decir que el señor de la puerta se quedo muy confuso, y no era para menos, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de recibimiento, comúnmente los padres lo veían raro, le hacían preguntas bruscas y cuando el exponía sus razones para haberlos molestado, no se la creían, pero ese hombre parecía saber la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

Charlotte se quedo igual de confundida, nunca había visto un hombre como ese, y que su padre lo viera como si fuera algo tan natural como tener cabello la sorprendió aun mas.

Dudley sin tardarse más tiempo invito al hombre a pasar adelante en lo que le decía a su esposa que sirviera un desayuno extra, eso tampoco aclaro mucho al hombre, eso hubiera sido lo último que hubiera imaginado de un muggle.

El hombre no tuvo más opción que sentarse y esperar que la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio le sirviera un plato, cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, Dudley lo interrumpió:

-Sabe, he esperado esto desde que Charly tenía solo siete años, un día la vi lanzarle un balón de soccer al vecino... no piense mal, es que ese niño es un fastidioso—y le sonrió alegremente a la niña, que se sonrojo. (Creo que a veces Dudley, malcriaba a su hija)

- Veo que usted Sr. Dudley no comprende la razón por la que estoy aquí—dijo el hombre quien creía que lo confundían con algún entrenador de algún tipo (el comentario del balón ayudo a que lo creyera)—soy profesor en una escuela muy especial, y su hija también es muy especial, su nombre apareció en la lista el mismo día que nació, vera señor Dursley su hija es una... pero su intento de explicarse quedo de nuevo interrumpido

-¡una bruja!—afirmo emocionado Dudley, quien veía con orgullo a su hija—me lo imagine desde que nació.

-Mis sospechas aumentaron cuando a los siete rompió un florero, boto a mi mamá y re decoro la sala (los sillones quedaron boca abajo esa noche), y todo eso los hizo sin tocar nada —y volvió a reír—¡lo ves Ivana te lo dije!—agrego triunfante Dudley, Ivana solo sonrió (No le agradaba lo insufrible que se iba a poner Dudley luego de eso, comúnmente nunca ganaba en las apuestas contra su esposa, pero cuando si daba en el clavo se regodeaba por muchos días).

Nadie noto la cara de asombro de Charly, era de morirse, ella, ¿bruja?, ¿su padre acaso la estaba insultando?, o acaso ella era de verdad una hechicera; también el profesor se quedo boquiabierto, definitivamente eso nunca le había pasado.

Dudley le explico a grandes señas a ambos, que había convivido con un mago cuando joven, y que su tía era bruja, por lo que era seguro que algún otro familiar iba a salir mago en su familia, y también le explico (bueno lo que él conocía) que Hogwarts era una escuela para enseñar magia (-enseñar a controlarla, pues se nace con ella—rectifico algo molesto el profesor, que no le agradaba que otro hiciera su trabajo, mucho menos un muggle) y convencer a su hija que no estaba bromeando; al final terminaron celebrando con el delicioso desayuno de Ivana (quien entonces comprendió porque lo había hecho, tal vez ella también tenía algo de adivina), y quedaron de acuerdo con el bueno del profesor para que este les enseñara donde comprar los _"útiles escolares"_ de Charly, la siguiente semana.

Después de pasada la emoción, se vieron en aprietos, Dudley no creía posible contarles a sus padres que su única nieta, era bruja, seguro que lo desheredaban o peor se morirían del enojo.

-¿Y si nos ayuda tu hermana?—pregunto—tu sabes, que solo ella se entere, así podrá conseguir cosas del internado Halliwell y papá y mamá creerían que va ahí.

Al final logro convencer a su esposa, quien llamo a su hermana alegando que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella, pero definitivamente cara a cara.

Anastasia llego muy preocupada al día siguiente y luego que Ivana le explico que su hija era bruja, tras una sarta de risas, dudas y _¿te estás burlando de mí?,_ quedo convencida, aunque con algo de recelo acepto a ayudar a su hermana.

La hija de Anastasia tenia la misma edad que Charly y (tal como planearon para Charly al inicio) iría a ese internado para chicas, así que le conseguiría promocionales, tal vez le prestaría uno de los uniformes de Dina (solo para mostrárselo a la señora Dursley) y entonces los padres de Dudley jamás se enterarían que su nieta estaba yendo a Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Bueno, hola a todos los lectores :D! _**

**_He de empezar con la verdad, esta es la tercera vez que subo esta historia. Las primera vez se borro por (solo Dios sabe..) y la segunda vez, fue porque me quede estancada... la verdad aun sigo estancada c: pero se que con esfuerzo y ayuda saldre._**

**_Si alguien que ya lo leyo antes lo vuelve a encontrar,¿le darian otra oportunidad?, yo se la estoy dando._**

**_Espero les guste :D_**

**_Con cariño_**

**_La'Vete  
_**


	2. El Chico de la Vitrina

Charly estaba muy nerviosa, pues desde que su padre le explico que ella era bruja había empezado a emocionarse, por eso el día de la compra de _"útiles"_, no pudo comer mucho en el desayuno, no podía evitar pensar en todos esas tiendas mágicas de la que el profesor le había hablado, y lo rara que se sentiría con todas esas personas igual de raras.

Verán, Charlotte no era exactamente el tipo de chica que hacia amigos por doquier, si no hubiera sido por su prima Dina, hubiera pasado la escuela completamente sola, todos en la escuela a la que asistía, decían que era extraña, y nadie le hablaba o se juntaba con ella, a veces hasta creía que su prima, le hablaba solo por lastima. Entonces verse en ese momento en contacto que eran igual que ella la hacía meditar mucho, ¿La aceptarían? O ¿también creerían que era rara, por ser hija de muggles?, toda la semana estuvieron rondando por su cabeza esas dos preguntas, y ya la estaban empezando a volver loca.

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon (con ayuda del profesor, claramente) Charly no salía de su asombro ahí por donde mirara había tiendas de todo tipo, unas que vendían calderos o libros mágicos, otras varitas y cuanto objeto mágico pudiera imaginarse, hasta escucho a dos chicos decir que irían a comprar una carga de artículos a Sortilegios Weasley, cuando iba a preguntarle al profesor Callister, sobre el comentario de los chicos, vio que este los regañaba y casi le falto prohibirles comprar productos en esa tienda, los cuales huían riéndose y pronto desaparecieron, obviamente Charly ya no pregunto nada.

Cuando ya habían comprado la mitad de las cosas de la lista, vio a un grupo de personas viendo en una vitrina una escoba... _"¿Una escoba?, ¿Qué diantres le miraban de especial a una escoba?"_ pensó, se paro frente de la vitrina cuando ya no había nadie, y la vio,

"_**Relámpago III, la escoba más rápida del mundo"**_

Anunciaba la pancarta, pero seguía preguntándose porque importaba la rapidez de una bendita escoba, cuando alguien se acerco a ver la escoba, y escucho la voz de un chico.

-Si, es hermosa ¿verdad?, pero papá no me quiere comprar una nueva, pues la anterior todavía está en buenas condiciones—y se le acerco aun mas- ¿eres de primer año?

Charly no sabía que responder, su cerebro se había amontonado en muy poco tiempo, le asaltaban grandes dudas, _¿una escoba?_ (de nuevo ¬¬), pues si realmente era bonita, pero _¿cuál era el alboroto por una simple escoba?, ¿Quién era ese chico?,_ y ... -_espera_- dijo unavoz dentro de ella, -¿_alguien te está hablando?-_ entonces Charly se animo a ver al chico a su lado, era más alto que ella, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos avellanados, por otro lado parecía muy simpático, y tenía un aire un tanto arrogante, pero casi no se le notaba, ella se apresuro a responder que si era de primer año.

-mmm, pues deberías saber que los de primer año no pueden llevar escoba, está prohibido.

-Es que yo no lo sabía—Charly dudo si debía agregar algo mas, pero al final lo hizo—de todas maneras, ¿para qué querría yo llevar una escoba?

-¿Para que querrías…? ¡¿Que acaso eres un muggle?...

-Soy hija de unos—dijo inconscientemente Charly

-Bueno… eso explica tu ignorancia…creo que es mi deber como estudiante avanzado explicarte para que se usa una escoba (¿notan la arrogancia?).

-Primero se utiliza para volar, y para jugar Quidittch.

Cuando ella iba a preguntar que era el Quidittch, le interrumpieron el pensamiento

-¡Pero si es Potter, mi alumno favorito!—Exclamo con sarcasmo el Profesor Callister, el chico solo sonrió y volteo tranquilamente.

No cabe duda que Dudley se quedo perplejo cuando vio al chico de espaldas frente a él, _¿podría ser Harry?_, pero, _¿qué cosas decía?_ Como diantres iba ser _Harry_ si el chico era solo un niño, pero... sin embargo cuando el chico volteo a ver al profesor, noto dos grandes diferencias entre su primo y ese chico:

1era diferencia: El chico tenía los ojos avellanados

2da diferencia: Aunque el cabello era negro azabache, el del chico si era manejable, Lo que quiere decir que no había pelos revueltos ni parados por ningún lado.

Pero lo asalto otra duda, ¿Podría ese chico ser hijo de su primo Harry?

-¡Profesor Callister!, que gusto encontrármelo por aquí—dijo sarcásticamente y agrego con tono burlón—que lo trae por estos parajes tan toscos, para una mente como la suya

Eso definitivamente comprobó parte de la teoría de Dudley, ese chico definitivamente era tan respondón como su primo.

-¡No te burles Potter!, ¿Buscando algún problema jovencito?

- No, en realidad estoy esperando a uno—dijo James (pues quien más podría ser) componiendo una sonrisa y haciendo que Charly riera por lo bajo.

-Hum...—rezongo el profesor que de seguro entendió el comentario

—sabe profesor, mi hermana entrara este año a Hogwarts y estaba pensando…

-¡Genial otro Potter del que cuidarse!

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso es usted profesor—dijo simulando quitarse unas lagrimas de los ojos—no se preocupe, mi hermana es bastante tranquila, se parece a mi madre-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu madre es tranquila?—interrumpió otra voz al lado de ellos.

-¡Tío George!, Pero si mi mamá es mas santa que un santo—George soltó una carcajada

-Tal vez ahora, porque tiene que cuidar mocosos traviesos, pero antes...—pero se cayó, antes de delatar mas a Ginny— Fred saldrá dentro de poco, es que tu tía Angelina lo está regañando o educando… o ambas cosas, no estoy seguro….

-Buenos días Sr. Weasley—y acercándose el profesor y George se tomaron de las manos secamente y sin quitarse los ojos de encima (como si estuvieran en un duelo).

-¡Hey, Problema!—se escucho un grito a lo lejos, que provenía de un chico alto y moreno

-¡Voy, Problema!, adiós tío, nos vemos profesor, hasta dentro de poco chica del aparador—y alejándose saludo al chico que lo llamaba y se despedía de alguien que estaba dentro de un local.

-¡Muévete, Roxie!—Grito el chico moreno

-La paciencia es una virtud, Fred—respondió la chica (también morena) a la que iba dirigida la exclamación

-¡Roxanne, no dejes que atrapen a estos dos tontos!—grito George

-¡Claro que no papá!—respondió la chica y se despidió con la mano de una mujer de raza negra parada en la puerta de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley"

-Hum... tengo que irme porque mi esposa me está viendo con ojos asesinos, nos vemos otro día profesor— se despidió casi gentilmente y entro a la tienda.

-Bueno—dijo aliviado el profesor—Sr. Dursley le aconsejo que no deje que su hija se junte con esa pandillita, son unos problemáticos, todos, todos ellos, todos los primos _Weasley_.

No se alarmen, el profesor no odiaba a James, ni a ningún _"Weasley"_, al contrario les tenía aprecio, mayormente a James que era un muy buen estudiante, solamente que con sus travesuras le daba dolor de cabeza e incluso lo culpaba de su "_temprana_" caída del cabello.

Después de la visita al Callejón Diagon, dos personas volvieron meditabundas a casa, ambas mentes pensaban o al menos la raíz de sus pensamientos fue el mismo:

Dudley: Pensaba en ese chico de ojos avellanados y cabello negro de apellido Potter, pensando en que posiblemente era el hijo de su primo, y si era así, Harry tenía dos hijos, y pensaba todo lo que ambos se habían distanciado desde jóvenes.

Charly: Pensaba al igual que su padre en el chico pero de distinta forma, no se preocupen, no era amor, solo se sentía feliz porque alguien que no era de su familia le había hablado, aunque todos sabemos lo equivocada que estaba.

Así Charlotte Dursley durmió pensando en las aventuras que debían de tener esa "_pandillita_", y soñó que se encontraba a punto de subirse al tren en King's Cross.

* * *

_**Hola! Aqui va un nuevo capitulo de este fic :D me alegro que les haya gustado y espero que este capitulo tambien.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a**_** Yuli 35**_**, **_**Blackie Dream**_** y a **_**Leth Nekoi**_** por sus reviews realmente los aprecio mucho.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todos y no olviden dejar reviews!**_

_**La' Vete**_


	3. Recuerdos

Durante una fría y nebulosa noche hace veinte años, dos personas estaban sentadas junto a la chimenea con un fuego pequeño pero cálido, el reloj había marcado la una, pero ninguna de las personas parecía querer dejar ese reconfortable lugar.

Por varios días, todas las noches de Dudley habían pasado de la misma manera, él jamás había disfrutado así; pasar las noches al lado del fuego con maravillosas historias mágicas, era en mucho lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, al menos hasta ese momento. Los Dursley no sabían que todas las noches sin falta Dudley se sentaba a escuchar historias contadas por Hestia Jones. Aunque Dudley a veces amanecía con ojeras o despertaba hasta pasado el medio día, jamás se imaginaron cual era la verdadera razón.

En los meses que los Dursley llevaban de vivir lejos de Privet Drive, Dudley había escuchado muchas historias; como la del mago Merlín, cuentos de Beedle el Bárbaro, la loca historia de Almerick Sawbridge, Algunos cuentos de Hongos venenosos incluso como Lockhart había vencido a la Banshee (aunque Hestia había aceptado que todo había sido una farsa, seguía siendo una historia impresionante).

Todo empezó cuando faltaba muy poco para que se cumpliera el mes de vivir en el pueblo, para mantenerse a salvo de Voldemort. Dudley no podía dormir así que decidió tomar un vaso de leche tibia, cuando se dirigía al la cocina vio a Hestia sentada en un diván al lado del fuego, ella estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro y en un principio no lo noto, pero como Dudley se quedo viéndola demasiado tiempo, se dio cuenta.

Con una cálida sonrisa le invito a sentarse al sofá frente a ella, con dudas Dudley acepto y luego de luchar con su interior, educadamente (lo sé, créanme hasta el mismo se asombro) le pregunto que estaba leyendo.

-La historia del gran mago Merlín, contada por su aprendiz, un pequeño mago llamado León—contesto sonriendo Hestia—Es un cuento para niños, pero a mí me encanta, mi papá me lo leía todas las noches cuando yo era pequeña, y este es una de las primeras ediciones-

Con algo de pena Dudley fue lo suficiente valiente para preguntar

—_Pu- e- Po_ – claro que la valentía no le aclaro la garganta – _podriasleermeellibro_—dijo tan rápido que Hestia no comprendió ni gato, pero claro que la intuición le aclaro la pregunta

-Claro que si joven Dudley, pero con una condición...—Dudley no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y temeroso al mismo tiempo

– ¿Cual?—dijo él

- Promete que cuando vuelvas a ver a Harry seas un buen primo con él—tristemente bajo la mirada—aunque... quién sabe si volveremos a verlo...

Se produjo un profundo silencio, que Dudley corto con una respuesta afirmativa a la promesa.

Luego de esa noche y muchas otras, Dudley bajaba luego de asegurarse que sus padres estuvieran dormidos y escuchaba historias acerca de Merlín (en un principio), pero cuando el libro (inevitablemente) llego a su fin, siguieron con fantásticas historias y aventuras mágicas de otros magos.

Petunia bajaba siempre y los contemplaba sin decir ni una palabra, y luego de verse satisfecha subía callada como un gato y no volvía a bajar, Dudley siempre era enviado a la cama dos o tres horas más tarde (bajo refunfuños).

Ahora, de vuelta a esa noche nebulosa y fría en especial; estaba Hestia acabando de terminar una maravillosa historia de unos marines que se embarcaron al fin del mundo, para romper un poderoso hechizo, cuando un lince plateado y pálido como un fantasma apareció delante de ellos y con atronadora voz dijo:

"_LORD VOLDEMORT A CAIDO, HEMOS GANADO LA GUERRA"_

Acto seguido se esfumo dejando una leve estela plateada.

Dudley ya había visto algo parecido, solo que en lugar de lince era un ciervo, propiedad de su primo, era como él había oído llamarle un patronus, pero el de Harry no hablaba y eso lo confundió bastante, tanto que no puso atención a las palabras del susodicho patronus; por otro lado Hestia se quedo muda al lado de él, parecía ida, como si las palabras del lince la hubieran afectado.

Se escucho el tropel de pasos por la escalera y frente a ellos apareció Dedalus Diggle en pijamas y con varita en mano, en cualquier otro momento claro, esta escena hubiera parecido bastante graciosa, pero ese claro no era el momento.

-¿Qué fue eso?—grito exaltado Diggle

-Era – era – King–Hestia apenas podía respirar—Kingsley, un mensaje de Kingsley, he reconocido su patronus—

Diggle la vio asustado, preguntando con la mirada que decía el mensaje, pero paso un momento, hasta que Hestia reacciono y le dijo a Diggle todo lo que este había dicho (que no había sido mucho).

Ambos aurores empezaron a gritar de alegría ya pegar pequeños saltitos de la emoción, haciendo los Dursley se despertaran y bajaran a ver porque tal alboroto; misteriosamente y como por arte de magia ninguno de los dos noto que Dudley estaba sentado en un sofá al lado del fuego en lugar de estar dormido en su habitación.

Hestia no podía esconder su emoción, acercándose a la Sra. Dursley y tomándole las manos dijo

— ¡Oh! Sra. Dursley, hemos ganado la guerra, ¡La hemos ganado!—y se puso a sollozar, claro que a la Sra. Dursley no le gusto nada esto y logrando separarse de la bruja llorosa, compuso la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo, volteo y se alejo subiendo por las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación.

El Sr. Dursley tampoco quiso ser partícipe de tanta _ridiculez_ y con mirada enojada les advirtió que dejaran de hacer ruido o los vecinos se enterarían (a veces Vernon Dursley creía que todavía estaban en Privet Drive), y se largo como mejor pudo siguiendo a su esposa.

Dudley, Hestia y Dedalus, no pudieron evitar sentirse genial con ellos mismos, como ocurre siempre que te dan buenas noticias y en el momento menos esperado pero siempre el más necesitado de ellas. Después de un tiempo de celebrar con leche tibia, y de que Hestia lograra evitar de Diggle celebrara de nuevo con estrellas que caían del cielo, Dudley fue enviado a la cama; pero una pregunta vital pasaba por la mente del chico, aunque este no se atrevía formularla.

-Pronto nos iremos, eso es seguro pequeño Dudley, pero cuando tenga noticias de él te las hare llegar—dijo Hestia casi leyéndole el pensamiento

La carta llego cuatro días después de su partida (Dudley estaba empezando a temer que ella lo hubiera olvidado) y decía más o menos así:

_Querido Dudley:_

_ Lamento la tardanza, pero lamentablemente no he tenido un día de descanso desde que volvimos, debo decirte que Harry está muy bien, algo flaco y lastimado, pero que se podía esperar, en una gran hazaña venció a Quien-tú-sabes, sabes esa sería una gran historia para contarte, pero lamentablemente creo que no nos podremos ver de nuevo._

_Harry me pregunto cómo estaban ustedes y en especial por ti, creo que de verdad se preocupaba, pero no creo que sea del tipo que admita esas cosas._

_Espero que crezcas y seas un gran chico, y tu sueño de ser campeón nacional de box (no sé si así se escribe) se cumpla._

_Te extrañare pequeño Dudley._

_Con cariño._

_Hestia Jones._

_Ptd: busca debajo del diván._

Lo que Dudley encontró allí, le fascino, era el libro de Hestia. Guardo la carta dentro del libro y los escondió en la antigua habitación de Harry (Pues ya habían vuelto a Privet Drive), de vez en cuando lo sacaba y lo admiraba, pero nunca lo leyó...

_**

* * *

Resumen Un Viaje en Tren**_

_Es el primer viaje en tren de Charly desde King's Cross hasta Hogwarts, por lo que está muy nerviosa hasta que descubra felizmente que los viajes en este tren en particular no son para nada aburridos._

* * *

**_Hola! Espero les haya gustado a todos este capitulo. _**

**_Quiero darle especiales gracias a mi querida sobrina postiza Akariandtenshi por dejarme un review, no me lo esperaba XD_**

**_Tambien a Yuli35, Helena Granger, Hermlils y Luna Aide Potter Weasley Tonks... :D Gracias por escribirme sus opiniones que son siempre bien recibidas_**

**_Por esa razon he decidido utilizar mi cuenta en Twitter para estar en contacto con mis lectores y para que puedan presionarme cuando lo quieran: _**twitter . com/ La_vete

_**Sientanse en la confianza de dejarme sus comentarios :D **_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todos**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**La' Vete**_


	4. Un Viaje en Tren

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, ¡Despierten!—gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Charly- ¡Ya es tarde, llegaremos tarde!

Ella no mentía ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana, y el tren salía de la estación a las once en punto, eso se los había dejado muy claro el profesor Callister. Pero, para tristeza de Charly no había trazas de que sus padres se levantaran pronto.

Había estado despierta casi toda la noche, la emoción no la había dejado dormir hasta la una de la mañana, en que rendida cayó en un sueño (no muy profundo), pues casi cada hora abría un ojo y miraba el reloj, hasta que dieron las siete y treinta y se despabilo del todo. Anduvo como loca toda la mañana, de aquí para allá, recordando que debía llevar, pero lo que no recordaba era que ya había guardado _todo_ la noche anterior.

Cuando al fin sus padres se dignaron a despertar y a levantarse, Dudley la encontró dormida casi encima del baúl y no quiso despertarla hasta que estuviera listo el desayuno; por lo que recibió luego un fuerte reproche por parte de su hija, que había considerado su pequeña siesta como una gran pérdida de tiempo reclamando que cada vez era más tarde.

Llegaron a King's Cross casi a las once (aunque Dudley seguía defendiéndose que faltaban más de quince minutos), eran los últimos que el profesor Callister estaba esperando

-Tarde, tarde Dursley—dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera—que esta sea la última vez, ¿escucharon?—Los tres Dursley afirmaron con la cabeza, como un niño al que su mamá acaba de amenazar por hacer travesuras

-Compórtate querida y quiero que me escribas, si no todos los días al menos cada tres, no, mejor cada dos días—Ivana beso a su hija en una mejilla y luego en la otra y se alejo un poco para que su esposo pudiera despedirse debidamente de su hija.

-Se buena chica... aprende mucho... están todos muy orgullosos de ti...yo, también estoy muy orgulloso y emocionado—y no pudo seguir, porque pronto le ganarían las lagrimas.

-Adiós papá les mandare cartas casi todos los días, lo prometo—y empujando su carrito se acerco al 9 3/4

-Por aquí pequeña—dijo el profesor mientras se dirigía a la pared entre los 9 y 10, con paso decidido Charly fue detrás de él

- Bien, solo debes cruzar la pared y ya estás en el 9 3/4 —explico tranquilamente el profesor, ella aun no había acabado de entender las instrucciones cuando a sus espaldas se acercaban velozmente una familia, dos chicos castaños claros, casi rubios venían gritando algo pero aunque se esforzó en comprender, mientras más se acercaban menos se entendía lo que decían, incluso llegaba a parecer un idioma extranjero.

-¡nenicta de oyontato!—decía uno de los chicos mientras el otro respondía muy molesto-¡dedinyaba!

-Ya tranquilícense—les dijo una mujer rubia, que de seguro era su madre-ambos tuvieron la culpa—y pasando al lado de ella pudo notar que los chicos eran gemelos; ambos la vieron y sin detenerse cruzaron la pared que dividía ambos andenes, seguidos de sus padres que tranquilamente se detuvieron a saludar al profesor y desparecieron tras la pared.

Lo ves, es muy simple—aseguro el profesor—ahora tu eres la siguiente, solo empuja con fuerza el carrito hacia la pared y te encontraras en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. La mente de Charly estaba aturdida, habían pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas en ese corto momento, como para que su mente pudiera aceptarlas todas al mismo tiempo, así que dudo un poco, pero con paso firme y una última mirada a sus padres empujo el carrito que llevaba su baúl hacia la pared y sin cerrar los ojos (pues quería ver qué pasaba), traspaso el muro y se halló en el andén, solamente pudo describir la sensación de atravesar un muro como caminar por el agua contra la corriente.

El andén estaba lleno de gente, hombres y mujeres con capas, niños en jeans y algunos con sus túnicas escolares ya puestas, lechuzas enjauladas sobre baúles que aun estaban en sus carritos y gatos corriendo alegremente por doquier, incluso llego a divisar a un gato enjaulado; sintió que una mano la empujo y cuando dio vuelta resulto ser el profesor, al parecer ella se había quedado parada en la entrada del andén y estaba haciendo estorbo, tímidamente se disculpo con el profesor y este le obsequio una sonrisa de comprensión, caminaron hasta uno de los vagones traseros y pasaron al lado de un chico y chica que estaban en una esquina estaba haciéndose mimos, mientras dos niñas los miraban y hablaban en susurros, el profesor saludo al muchacho, sonrió complacido a la menuda muchacha y siguió su camino al lado de Charly, al llegar al vagón la ayudo a subir su pesado baúl y le indico que entrara y buscara algún asiento vacío y se alejo enérgicamente estrechando las manos de padres y saludando a estudiantes emocionados.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir un compartimento vacio en el último vagón del tren, se dirigió rápidamente a él y entro velozmente, pero descubrió que en realidad no estaba vacío dentro había una chica con el cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Lo siento—se disculpo Charly—creí que estaba vacío…

No te preocupes, no me molesta tener acompañantes—asevero la chica y le hizo una seña para aclararle que podía entrar al compartimento, Charly sonrió y entro jalando con fuerza su baúl.

-Creo que necesitaras ayuda con eso—dijo la chica y salió corriendo del compartimento, volvió tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Charly a pensar, con ella venia otro pelirrojo, muy alto y bastante galán, él sonrió y tomo el baúl con ambas manos y lo acomodo en un rincón de una repisa

-Llámame si necesitan bajar sus baúles—le dirigió a la chica pelirroja y salió saludando a un par de chicas que le sonreían coquetamente, la chica puso en blanco los ojos

-Es prefecto y cazador en el equipo de Griffindor y todas las chicas lo quieren flechar de alguna manera u otra—y luego rio quedamente, se volvió a sentar y vio hacia la ventana

-¿Es tu hermano?— pregunto tímidamente Charly, pero ella no la escucho, al contrario en ese momento hizo un gesto como si, hubiera visto algo importante por la ventana y salió corriendo de nuevo del compartimento sin decir nada, a Charly le intrigo la actitud de la chica y volteo a la ventana, la vio pasar rápidamente y dirigirse hacia un grupo de personas reunidas en el andén de las que sobresalían varias cabezas pelirrojas.

El tren lanzo un silbido de anunciando su próxima marcha cuando el reloj marcaba que faltaban dos minutos para las once en punto, la chica junto con un grupo de chicos en los que se mezclaban varios pelirrojos y morenos se despidieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el último vagón, ya dentro Charly los vio pasar a todos en bandada hacia los otros compartimentos del vagón y en el de ella entro la chica con dos pelirrojos mas y un chico de cabello negro, los cuatro chicos se acercaron a la ventana y asomándose por ella se despedían de la mano hacia las personas adultas que se quedaron en el andén las cuales también se despedían mientras el tren empezaba su marcha, cuando al fin el andén se perdió de vista los chicos se apresuraron a acomodarse dentro del compartimento.

-Muy bien, es tu primer año en Hogwarts, Hugo—empezó a hablar otra pelirroja de cabello rizado—espero que sepas...

Hum...—soltó el chico de cabello azabache, codeándola y señalando con la cabeza hacia Charly—no estás solo en familia Rose

Oh, lo siento, había olvidado que estabas aquí—sonrió tímidamente la pelirroja que estaba originalmente en el compartimento—me llamo Lily, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Charly, no, Charlotte, no, Charly—confundida Charly sentía su cara arder al notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, trago saliva silenciosamente y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y acomodar sus pensamientos—me llamo Charlotte pero todos me dicen Charly

-...Pues tienes un muy lindo nombre—afirmo Rose y Charly pudo ver las demás cabezas cabecear afirmativamente—Mi nombre es Rose, el es mi hermano Hugo—señalando con el dedo al chico pelirrojo frente a ella—y este tonto que ves acá—moviendo la cabeza a un lado—es Albus

-Mucho gusto—dijo tímidamente— ¿todos son familia?

-Si, somos primos—dijo Lily, justo en ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe y un par de chicos se asomaron por ella, Charly los reconoció, eran los gemelos que había visto en la entrada del andén

-¡Al, Ro!—exclamaron al unisonó

-¡Por Merlín!, ¿Dónde se habían metido?—exclamo Albus

-Estábamos en el último compartimento. Los chicos te necesitan Ro—dijo unos de los gemelos y el otro le guiño el ojo a Albus, Rose soltó un sonoro suspiro y salió del compartimento negando con la cabeza, el gemelo que le dio el aviso salió detrás de ella y cerró la puerta

-Hola chicos, ¿Quien es su amiga?—

-Se llama Charly—presento Lily

-Ah... hola soy Lorcan—y le adelanto una mano para saludarla

—Hola—dijo ella devolviendo el saludo

-Mi inteligente gemelo es Lyssander—dijo sarcásticamente y dejo los ojos en blanco, Albus rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver a Hugo

-Tienes suerte de dos cosas, Hugo—

-¿Qué cosas?—

-De no escuchar el muy estudiado discurso de inicio de año de Rose, y de que ella no sea igual a Lucy, que recuerda cada cosa que no ha hecho—

-Sin contar el lado aburrido—agrego sonriente Lorcan, los tres primos, rieron inevitable y escandalosamente al escuchar el comentario, se volvió a abrir la puerta y apareció Rose con una mirada de perfecto desinterés, llevaba una mano cerrada, se sentó al lado de Al, su rostro formo una peligrosa sonrisa y con voz melosa se dirigió a Albus, al que todos pudieron ver se le puso la piel de gallina

-¿Qué te dijo a ti James?—su voz sonó clara y precisa y si alguien tuviera que describirla hubiera dicho que rompió el cálido ambiente como una daga-¿Al?—el chico aludido trago ruidosamente saliva e intento ver hacia la ventana, pero la fija mirada de su prima no dejo que lo lograra

-No...no sé, James no me habla de sus cosas, Ro—la chica solo lo vio de arriba abajo, sonrió a los chicos menores y salió balanceando su largo, rojo y semi rizado cabello, se dirigió a los otros vagones y el pobre de Al respiro hasta que dejaron de escucharon sus pasos por el pasillo

-Nunca intenten ver a Rose a los ojos cuando está tras de algo, yo diría que es capaz de leer las mentes—acertó a decir Lorcan

Por varios minutos el silencio inundo el compartimento, en donde Charly pensó que esa era la familia más rara que hubiera conocido, el silencio solo fue roto cuando una par de delicados pasos se acercaron al compartimento y Lissander interrumpió en el, los gemelos sacaron un par de revistas y Albus cerró los ojos por un momento, Lily y Hugo se removieron incómodamente en su asiento como esperando que algo sucediera y sucedió, un súbito silencio inundo el compartimento por completo y luego una serie de pequeñas y lejanas explosiones seguidas de gritos los inundaron todo, rápidamente Albus abrió la puerta del compartimento y volvió a su puesto esperando con expectativa, Rose tranquilamente se acerco al compartimento y sonrió negando con la cabeza, luego tontamente empezó a reír y tomando un suspiro se sentó y miro a Albus con alucinación.

Toda la escuela hablo las siguientes semanas del incidente, nadie sabía en realidad que había ocurrido y los prefectos no lograban sacarle información a nadie y créanme que si alguien lo sabía, con certeza puedo decir que jamás diría nada... todos conocían a los traviesos que habían puesto tachuelas explosivas en el vagón de los prefectos, hasta ellos mismos lo sabían, pero nadie podía probar nada en contra de los merodeadores.

* * *

_**Resumen de Los Merodeadores (Primera parte)**_

_**Y las aventuras continúan. ¿Quiénes serán los misteriosos merodeadores? ¿Cuáles serán sus fines? ¿Cómo puedo unirme a ellos? Se necesitaran más de un capitulo para responder estas divertidas incógnitas.

* * *

**_

_**Hola! Aqui hay un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y que dejen Reviews... pleaseeee.. XD**_

_**A por cierto, ya vayan pensando en que les gustaria que pasara en el primer dia de clases de Charly :D (y ayuden a una escritora des-inspirada)**_

_**Besos a todos**_

_**-La' Vete  
**_


	5. Los Merodeadores Primera Parte

…Una serie de pequeñas explosiones y gritos los inundaron todo.

Mientras las tranquilas montañas vibraban al paso del tren que en su interior llevaba a cientos de chicos a una nueva aventura escolar, dentro del mismo la aventura había empezado hacia ya un par de horas…

Los hechos oficiales fueron así:

M. McGonagall,

Directora de Hogwarts

Me dirijo a usted atentamente, para aclarar ciertos sucesos acaecidos durante el viaje en tren de inicio de año del colegio Hogwarts.

**Punto 1:**

El 1 de Septiembre del año 2019, a las 13:00 horas aprox., en las inmediaciones del viaje de la ciudad de Londres al colegio Hogwarts, una serie de explosiones se sucedieron en el primer vagón del tren que cumplía tal recorrido, afectando en su mayoría a la autoridad competente en ese momento, entiéndase a los prefectos escolares de todas las casas de dicho centro de estudio, donde por bondad del Merlín nadie salió herido. (_Al menos, no físicamente _ )

**Punto 2: **

Luego de cortas indagaciones (_mayormente intuiciones ¬¬_), se ha llegado a la conclusión que los malhechores culpables del hecho, pertenecen a una conocida pandilla escolar.

**Punto 3:**

Aunque se sabe de la existencia de esta pandilla, de su implicación en el incidente y en otros infames hechos anteriormente descritos en otros informes; se pide su indulgencia ante este hecho, y solamente una llamada de atención hacia ellos, para dejarles en que pensar y no causarles problemas escolares. (_Si como no, no tienen pruebas en contra de ellos ¬¬_)

Atentamente:

_Leonidas Darius_

**Presidente de Prefectos**

Claro que, como ya puntualizo el informe del Sr Darius… (¬¬) las cosas no sucedieron _tan así_, que digamos. La versión de los merodeadores fue esta:

-Las tachuelas explosivas en realidad no hacen daño—se excuso Fred—Son el nuevo producto de papá, es especialmente para aurores.

-Oh, bien, has dicho _aurores_, realmente espero que tío George no te los haya dado— dijo Louis alisándose el ceño

-No, no lo hizo, Fred y yo los tomamos ayer por la tarde, para hacerles una "_prueba_", tu entiendes ¿no?—dijo Roxanne, antes que su hermano hablara de mas—además de verdad no hacen daño, solo explotan, hacen humo y asustan al oponente.

Louis medito la situación un momento, al final de todo no era nada grave, pero seguro que los otros prefectos averiguarían quien lo hizo y el hecho que hubiera salido del vagón en ese preciso instante haría que lo relacionaran, y armarían algún lio, pensó por otro largo instante…. Fingiría que no sabia nada de nada, de todas maneras el le debía su lealtad a los _Merodeadores_.

El resto del viaje transcurrió realmente tranquilo, casi para todos, pues los prefectos seguían aun un poco desconfiados por los últimos sucesos. Rápidamente se difundió por todo el tren que _Los Merodeadores_ habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

-¿Que son los merodeadores? –Pregunto Charly, luego de que escuchara a una chica que le fue a preguntar a Rose si habían sido ellos lo que armaron tal jaleo, a lo que ella respondió que porque demonios debía saber ella algo y la chica contrariada se fue dando un portazo.

-Los Merodeadores, querida es algo así como una sociedad secreta, pero sin ser tan secreta—dijo tranquilamente Lorcan, todos los voltearon a ver con una cara de preguntarse si no le habían dañado el cerebro al nacer…

-Lo que la poca elocuencia de Lorcan quiere decir—explico Lissander poniendo los ojos en blanco—es que Los Merodeadores son una pequeña pandilla de locos desquiciados extremadamente traviesos—en ese momento Lorcan quiso replicar el comentario de su elocuencia—Espera dos minutos—Le refuto su hermano—fundada hace muchos años ya, por los tres merodeadores originales, _"Cornamenta"_, _"Canuto"_ y _"Lunático"_ (_No sabían de la existencia de_ _Colagusano_)

Luego de muchos años en el olvido Los Merodeadores volvieron a renacer bajo el mando de _"Aullido"_, y así por algunos años llevan haciendo de las suyas en la escuela, por supuesto todos conocen a los merodeadores o al menos saben que existen y que son capaces de hacer. Pero nunca han podido ser atrapados del todo, y créeme los prefectos han deseado por años ponerles las manos encima, además de que tampoco saben cuántos o quiénes son, saben de algunos pero no de todos—Cuando Lissander termino de hablar Charly solo cabeceo y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

El tren empezaba aminorar la marcha, cuando Lili le pregunto a Rose si estaban ya muy cerca, la aludida se acerco a la ventana y vio hacia la oscuridad de afuera y le dio una respuesta afirmativa, ya hacia media hora que Rose había hecho que todos los que no tenían túnica escolar se la pusieran y aunque Hugo se quejo de que se moriría del calor debajo de ella, Rose no acepto ninguna negativa.

El tren se detuvo por completo y los chicos empezaron a salir de sus respectivos compartimentos, Rose le dijo a los chicos nuevos que no necesitaban bajar sus baúles, y los saco a regaños del compartimento. Muchas veces Rose podía comportarse como una madre, una algo fastidiosa según los gemelos y Albus que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de trato de parte de sus respectivas madres.

Salir del compartimento fue más fácil que salir de vagón, los chicos se apretujaban unos contra otros en su afán de llegar a la salida, entonces Charly logro divisar el sucio anden y una voz le dijo muy cerca al oído que fuera a la izquierda, cuando volteo a ver quien le había hablado y darle las gracias, la pulcra sonrisa de James le devolvió el agradecimiento y luego de lanzarle un guiño se fue al otro lado detrás de una linda chica de cabello largo y rubio mientras le gritaba –¡_Charisma espérame_!—y desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

_**Resumen de Hogwarts**_

_**Al fin el viaje acaba y Charly tiene su primera impresión de Hogwarts. Una nueva aventura llena de emociones está a punto de empezar… pero antes debe ser elegida para una casa, ¿a cuál pertenecerá?

* * *

**_

_**Hola! Gracias a todos por haber leido hasta aqui. Les recuerdo que si se les ocurre algo para el primer dia de escuela de Charly me ayudarian mucho, porque los capitulos van acabando lentamente... XD**_

_**Besos a todos**_

_**La' Vete  
**_


	6. Hogwarts

Mientras caminaba hacia el lado izquierdo como le habia dicho James, sintió que una mano jaloneaba su túnica, era Lili que la apresuraba hacia donde estaba un hombre alto, grande y peludo que según escucho de Lili, se llamaba Hagrid o algo así, apenas logro escuchar cuando el descomunal hombre grito _"…a las barcas"_ , vio que todos los demás subían a las pequeñas barquillas que se arremolinaban a la orilla del negro lago y como bien reza el dicho _"Si fueres a Roma, haz como los romanos",_ también subió en la que estaba Lili y Hugo, se acomodo junto a ella poco antes que las barcas se empezaran a mover.

A decir verdad el viaje fue muy tranquilo la barca misteriosamente casi no se movía, pero Charly sentía unas nauseas horribles, tal vez era el suave y casi imperceptible vaivén de las barcas o tal vez (y mucho más probable), era la sensación de enfrentarse hacia algo completamente desconocido. La negrura del lago fue levemente disipándose, hasta que un débil fulgor ilumino la cara de los estudiantes, Charly se distrajo con el reflejo de la luz contra el cabello rojo de Lili que parecía como si se incendiaria, entonces noto que Lili se exalto y volteo a ver a donde estaba ella viendo, de la nada apareció un enorme edificio con algunas ventanas iluminadas. Hermoso e imponente el castillo de Hogwarts se revelaba ante ellos, que con expectativa esperaban que este les revelara todos sus secretos.

Charly se quedo sin habla ante la imagen que acaba de cruzar por sus ojos, pronto noto que ya estaban muy cerca de la orilla del lago, lo que causo que se le pusieran los nervios de punta y su respiración se acelerara. Al fin las botes tocaron la orilla del muelle y todos bajaron lentamente de ellos, Charly sentía mariposas en el estomago mientras iba caminando por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de roble, donde los estaba esperando el profesor Callister.

Este los guio a través de un gran vestíbulo de piedra iluminado con antorchas, luego los hizo pasar a un pequeña habitación.

-Debo decir niños, que es un gusto darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts—El profesor sonrió a los chicos y luego continuo—Cada año empezamos con un banquete de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor, como celebración de que nos volvemos a reunir, pero antes de todo esto ustedes deben ser escogidos para sus nuevas casas, que serán sus nuevas familias, convivirán junto a ellos y todo lo que hagan tendrá repercusiones en sus casas.

Estas son las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, ninguna es menor o mayor que otra, todas son iguales, sin embargo las casas entran en una competencia cada año, ganan puntos con triunfos escolares y los pierden con infracciones, al final del año se premia con la copa de la casa a la que tenga más puntos.

Les deseo mucha suerte y espero que nos enorgullezcan—El profesor Callister tomo un respiro, visiblemente emocionado—ahora formen una línea y síganme para que empiece la ceremonia de selección—

Todos los chicos lo siguieron con mucho nerviosismo, algunos se susurraban cosas sobre las casas, otros solo veían al suelo concentrándose en no vomitar. Llegaron a una enorme puerta de donde provenía un gran ruido de voces-_El Gran Comedor_—susurro para sí misma Lily y Charly cabeceo también para sí misma sin saber bien que era.

El profesor los acomodo en el frente de los alumnos para que todos pudieran verlos.

A un lado de las filas que los alumnos de primer año habían formado estaba colocado un taburete y sobre este un sombrero raído y sucio.

Charly pego un salto cuando el sombrero empezó a cantar una extensa rima, cuando este término su canción el salón estallo en aplausos y este hizo reverencias y volvió a su posición original.

El profesor Callister se paro al lado del sombrero y extendió un gran pergamino, se compuso la garganta y grito el primer nombre de la lista.

-¡Archart, Alaire!—una chica pequeña y menuda con cabello corto se acerco casi corriendo hacia donde estaba el profesor, este le indico que se sentara en el taburete, luego le coloco el sombrero, por unos segundos el salón completo se quedo en silencio, Charly noto que Lilly se mordía la uña del dedo del medio y volvió a pegar otro salto del susto cuando el sombrero grito:

-¡RAVENCLAW! – la chica sonrió débilmente y el profesor le indico que fuera a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos aplaudían emocionados, un par de chicas la abrazaron felizmente cuando esta se acerco a la mesa y Charly pudo notar la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Alaire.

-¡Avenel, Harvey!—El chico también corrió a sentarse al taburete y colocarse el sombrero

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!—Esta vez fue la mesa de Hufflepuff la que rompió en aplausos unos cuantos chicos se levantaron a felicitar a su nuevo miembro.

-¡Burnwell, Devon!—Este era el chico más alto que Charly hubiese visto en su vida, a su juicio ya llegaba a los dos metros

El sombrero se tardo un poco con él-¡GRIFFINDOR!—Grito esta vez el sombrero, Lily mordió con más ahínco su uña.

-¡Crowder, Jimmy!—Era un chico regordete que se veía muy nervioso

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!—grito el sombrero

-¡Dursley, Charlotte!—Fue el tercer salto que Charly pego en la noche al escuchar su nombre, sintió que alguien la empujo para que caminara y mecánicamente llego hasta el taburete, el profesor le coloco el sombrero. Mientras esperaba escucho en su oreja la voz del sombrero tarareando la canción que hace poco acaba de interpretar, medio minuto después este grito:

-¡GRIFFINDOR!—Charly no estaba muy segura que hacer pero se paro y se encamino hacia la mesa donde había ido Devon, todos los que estaban cerca de ella al llegar a la mesa la felicitaron, pudo distinguir a Louis tomándole de las manos y dándole una sincera sonrisa, luego la misma chica rubia llamada Charisma a la que James había seguido la tomo por los brazos y planto un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, detrás de ella estaba James que le palmeo el brazo, Rose y Albus también se acercaron, la primera la abrazo fuerte y el segundo al igual que su hermano le palmeo el brazo. Cuando al fin pudo sentarse pudo escuchar que llamaban a Enion Fremin una chica rubia que fue a Ravenclaw, May Grimesby fue la siguiente que al igual que Enion tenía el cabello rubio, ella fue la primera Slytherin.

Continuaron unos cuantos chicos más, cuatro para Ravenclaw, dos para Slytherin, dos para Hufflepuff y tres para Griffindor.

-¡Potter, Lily!—la chica camino tranquilamente hacia el taburete y dio un profundo respiro, en la mesa de Griffindor, James y Albus se rieron por lo bajo, Rose los mando a callar inmediatamente. Lily cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando le colocaron el sombrero y casi inmediatamente este grito -¡GRIFFINDOR!—James y Fred chocaron los puños mientras Rose jalaba insistentemente de la túnica de Albus, Lily corrió a reunirse a la mesa de su familia y muchos chicos se le abalanzaron para felicitarla. Louis la levanto del suelo con su abrazo, Rose la sacudió emocionadísima, James le sacudió el cabello y Albus la abrazo, dos chicas pelirrojas también se acercaron a felicitarla a su manera, la que se veía mayor la abrazo por un largo momento y la segunda y menor le dio un seco abrazo y volvió a su asiento, Fred y Roxanne también se acercaron la apacharon entre los dos mientras los tres reían. Charly también noto que uno de los gemelos rubios, por el momento no podía decir cual se acercaba a felicitarla y volvió a su puesto cerca de Albus y Rose.

Seis más fueron llamados hasta que le toco su turno a Hugo

-¡GRIFFINDOR!—Grito el sombrero con apenas unos segundos de meditación

Hugo salto emocionado del taburete y corriendo fue a reunirse con su familia, sucedió casi lo mismo que con Lily, todos los Weasley fueron a felicitarlo incluso Rose se puso a llorar de la emoción.

Los últimos en llamar fueron a un tal Sirion Wimarc que fue a Racenclaw y a un chico llamado Sigismund Zabini que fue a Slytherin

Cuando ya estaban todos los alumnos de primer año repartidos, el profesor enrollo el pergamino y quito el taburete. Entonces una mujer alta de cabello cano y mirada seria se levanto y se paro delante del pódium donde estaban sentados varios adultos que Charly dedujo eran los maestros.

-Bienvenidos alumnos nuevos y los que no son tan nuevos—hubo un murmullo de suaves risas—Espero que paséis un gran año y enfrentéis los nuevos retos con valerosidad, buen carácter y que enorgullezcáis a vuestras respectivas casas—tomo un corto respiro donde vio todas las mesas y reparo en la de Griffindor, sonrió levemente y con cierta inclinación de cabeza dijo—Si, Señor Potter ya pueden empezar a comer—la mayoría de chicos volteo su cabeza hacia la mesa de Griffindor y los de Griffindor voltearon a ver a James que se reía junto con Fred.

De la nada aparecieron deliciosos manjares en la mesa, Charly y Lily tomaron Pollo asado con puré de papas.

-Esa fue la Profesora McGonagall, la directora de la escuela—dijo Lily, mi mamá dice que ella daba la clase de Transformaciones cuando ella estudiaba aquí, ahora no enseña nada porque tiene que dirigir la escuela.

-Oh—dijo Lily, aunque un tanto aliviada porque la Profesora McGonagall se veía un tanto severa—y que enseña el Profesor Callister—Pregunto ya que era el único profesor al que conocía

-No estoy muy segura, creo que Estudios Muggles, es un clase que dan en tercer año—y luego añadió—Mañana vamos a conocer a todos los profesores que nos dan clase este año así que no te preocupes.

Charly asintió no muy convencida, pero no dijo nada. Para el postre comió tarta de limón hasta saciarse.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y los restos del banquete desaparecieron la profesora McGonagall se levanto de nuevo

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de su banquete—todos los que hablaban se callaron instantáneamente—solo tengo algunas noticias que darles: A los de primer año no se les permite ir al bosque prohibido, solo se le es permito ir a los de grados más altos y solo si tienen una razón meritoria para hacerlo. Quiero que se levanten los prefectos de cada casa por favor—y ocho chicos se levantaron, dos en cada mesa—los de primer año deben seguir a sus prefectos, para que estos los guíen a sus respectivas casas y lo que ellos digan se cumple. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, ya me entere de lo que paso en el tren, investigaremos hasta dar con los culpables—por un momento su vista recayó de nuevo en la mesa de Griffindor y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron unas milésimas, luego volvieron a su estado original—pueden irse los de primer año—Que tengan una feliz noche—y se sentó de nuevo.

Charly siguió a Lily y a Hugo que seguían muy de cerca a Louis, y a la otra prefecta de Griffindor llamada Agustine Urie a quien por alguna extraña razón todos llamaban Loni.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras camino a la torre, Loni les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado y vieran bien por donde iban o podrían perderse, porque algunas veces y especialmente los viernes las escaleras cambiaban de posición, algunas puertas tenían el capricho de no abrir o desaparecer y a veces parecía que las habitaciones enteras cambiaban de lugar, _"¡a! y además hay algunos escalones que también desaparecen, recuérdenlos para evitarlos_", había añadido Louis.

Llegaron al final de la torre frente al cuadro de una dama muy gorda, quien parecía estar disfrutando una taza de ponche o varias pues sus mejillas estaban muy rojas

-¡Niños nuevos!—exclamo muy entusiasmada-¡Miren todos, tengo niños nuevos!—

-Todos tienen niños nuevos, señora—dijo Louis intentando ser paciente, pero a la vez bastante mosqueado-¿Podríamos pasar?-

-Oh, qué carácter—dijo esta componiéndose el vestido-¿Contraseña?—

- Radicus comes—dijo Louis, cuando la dama gorda los dejo pasar se volteo a ver a los nuevos—Asegúrense de recordar la contraseña y no deben decirle a nadie de otras casas donde está la nuestra ni cuál es la contraseña, ¿Entendido?- Todos afirmaron con la cabeza—Muy bien, Loni llevara a las chicas a su habitación y yo a los chicos, vamos—y se separaron.

Ya en su habitación las cuatro chicas se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas y luego de charlar un rato y conocerse, se quedaron dormidas.

Listas para las nuevas aventuras del siguiente día.

* * *

**Resumen Nuevo**

Charly conoce a sus nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros, nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos. Todas las experiencias de un primer y agitado día de clases, desde el amanecer hasta la noche -De luna llena - si es que aguanta...

* * *

**_Bueno... no iba a subir este capitulo en esta semana porque estoy enojada, exceptuando a Kis Kuchiky, claro que fue la unica persona que se digno a dejarme un review. ¬¬_**

**_Pero, como soy buena, decidi a subirlo, en el momento en que tuve tiempo. Lo que quiere decir, luego de traducir un poco de Susurro al cielo, escribir algo de Paciencia y por supuesto de ver el respectivo capitulo del hermoso drama koreano Secret Garden XD _**

**_Sin embargo deben saber que aqui llego mi inspiracion, el otro capitulo, es lo que les pedi que me dieran ideas (tomare algunas de las que me dieron, especialmente Kisa)_**

**_Asi que, si no lo subo pronto... ya sabran porque es xD_**

**_No tantos cariños_**

**_La' Vete  
_**


	7. Nuevo

_**Al fin he vuelto! Yeeee! Espero les agrade este capitulo :P**_

* * *

-Charly—La luz y el aire entraban por las ventanas abiertas

-Chaaarlyy—Repitió de nuevo Lili, ella apenas se movio y gimio.

-Chaaaar-lyyyyyy—Dijo sacudiendo suavemente el brazo de la niña…

-¡TE JURO QUE YO NO FUI!—Grito Charly a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba de golpe en la cama

-¿Ah?—

-¿Ah?—Repitió Charly

-¿Qué no hiciste?—Aclaro Lili

-¿Ah?—

-Eso dijiste—

-….—

-No… recuerdo…-respondió Charly con voz somnolienta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba, al fondo de la habitación se escucho una leve risita

-Ya es tarde—dijo al final Lili—Porque no te levantas y te das un baño. Te esperamos para ir a desayunar

-¿Ah?—Charly estaba totalmente desorientada, por un segundo no sabía dónde estaba, pero luego de notar el dosel rojo de su cama y los acabados antiguos de la habitación, sin contar a las tres chicas frente a ella, supo que no estaba en su cuarto y una brillante luz ilumino su mente… estaba en Hogwarts—Si, este….. Gracias. Voy rápido—se levanto, busco en el baúl su uniforme y corrió al baño.

* * *

-Buenos días chicas—saludo Hugo—casi no llegan al desayuno…

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa—se excuso Charly—me quede dormida

En la mesa había todo lo que se podían imaginar para el desayuno, huevos, tocino, jamón, a Charly se le entumecía el cerebro de solo pensar en toda esa comida deliciosa

Las cuatro chicas y Hugo se levantaron para dirigirse a su primera clase de _Encantamientos_, en el camino se les unieron los tres chicos restantes.

-Nos toca con Hefflepuff—dijo Thomas Quincy después de haber revisado su horario

-Es mejor a que nos toque con Slytherin—comento Daniel Knute

-Espera a que lleguemos a _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, nos toca doble con Slytherin—a Daniel se le borro la sonrisa de la cara. Charly pensaba que ese era un nombre muy largo para una asignatura—

-Charly tus padres son muggles, ¿no es así?—pregunto muy interesada Paris Hesdin

-Si, ¿Por qué?, ¿Es eso malo?—Charly a decir verdad se asusto mucho

-No…no creo, preguntaba porque los míos también—sonrió alegremente la chica, Charly le sonrió de la misma manera, ahora ya tenia alguien que se sentía igual que ella

-De hecho—dijo Thomas—muchos chicos de aquí sus padres son muggles—

-¿En serio?—preguntaron ambas chicas y Devon Burnwell, quien no había hablado absolutamente nada, Thomas asintió

Al fin lograron llegar a su clase, después de intentarlo dos veces (la primera vez se perdieron en el laberinto de escaleras y terminaron tres pisos más arriba). En el transcurso del camino, Lili le había explicado a Charly que Slytherin no se llevaba muy bien con las otras casas, que había sido así desde mucho tiempo atrás y probablemente seguiría así en un futuro.

Llegaron a su clase de Encantamientos justo a la hora, aunque tuvieron que esperar sentados en los pupitres unos minutos porque los de Hufflepuff aun no habían llegado (Se perdieron cuatro veces ¬¬), cuando al fin todos los alumnos se habían instalado en sus lugares la clase empezó.

Charly se asombro de lo pequeño que era el profesor Flitwick, quien subió una torre de libros muy gruesos para que los alumnos no tuvieran que estirarse para verlo. Tomo lista muy tranquilamente hasta que llego al nombre de Lili, su rostro formo una gran sonrisa mientras asentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, sin embargo no dijo nada, tres nombres después volvió a poner la misma sonrisa al leer el nombre de Hugo.

-_Alumnos_ _especiales_—dijo después de un momento, todos se quedaron esperando aunque él no agrego nada más

La clase fue muy interesante para Charly, quien aprendió la historia de algunos hechizos y se asombro mucho cuando el profesor Flitwick hizo volar los libros y lanzo estrellas fugaces por toda la habitación. Al final decidió que los chicos de Hufflepuff eran muy agradables, una de las chicas había acercado a hablarles luego de que acabara la clase, su nombre era Kinna Toke, tenía una nariz respingada una sonrisa muy grande. Tras ella iba Abigail Rausthorne quien era demasiado tímida como para hablar con alguien. Aparentemente ellas eran las únicas chicas del primer año de Hufflepuff y con las chicas de Griffindor decidieron juntarse en su periodo libre cerca de la laguna.

Luego tenían clase de pociones con Ravenclaw, la profesora era una mujer alta y delgada, su cabello rizado era castaño rojizo, el cual siempre llevaba sostenido en una cola alta del que salían cabellos rebeldes por todos lados.

Era muy interesante verla dando vueltas por todos lados con un frasco lleno de hojas secas, contando las bondades de este u otro ingrediente.

Los intentos de la clase para hacer la poción de cura de forúnculos termino con una pequeña explosión y la clase oliendo a cabello quemado. Solo Lili pudo hacer una poción que la profesora Hemlock clasifico como 'aceptable'.

El tiempo libre que tuvieron fue muy divertido, una de las chicas de Ravenclaw llamada Torphin Omerus se les unió cuando las vio caminar hacia la laguna. La siete chicas pasaron un tiempo ameno contando anécdotas de sus primeros intentos de magia.

Kinna Toke cuando tenía cinco años le agrandaba y disminuía la nariz a su abuela cada vez que la veía, porque le daba un poco de miedo su forma torcida. Todas las chicas rieron. Isore Leigh conto que cuando ella tenía siete lanzo a su hermanos menor por la ventana –sin querer, por supuesto—y fue una suerte que su padre estuviera llegando a la casa justo en el momento para que Dylan callera en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Historia de la magia, junto con Ravenclaw fue de esta manera:

-La historia de la magia, es emocionante y llena de aventuras- dijo el profesor Binns con su aburrida y monótona voz –Desde nuestros orígenes, hasta el día de hoy la magia es…-

La mitad de los chicos ya estaban dormidos y la otra mitad a punto de caerse derrumbados en sus escritorios.

El almuerzo fue doblemente delicioso cansados y un poco aburridos de sus clases se escuchaba en todo el comedor a los chicos charlar sobre temas triviales mientras disfrutaban de su merecida recompensa.

-¡Oye pequeña!-grito James cuando se acerco junto con otro chico al lado de la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados -¡Ven acá!-

Lilly elevo la mirada e ignoro completamente a su hermano.

-Lilly… - dijo el acercándose aun mas a la referida –Podrías venir conmigo, por favor-

Ella volvió a verlo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro

-Por supuesto, Sirius-

Se levanto de su lugar y siguió a su hermano fuera del comedor, no regreso si no hasta cinco minutos antes de que empezara la clase de Defensa, Hugo se acerco a ella y hablaron secretamente en una esquina lejana, jamás se menciono el tema de parte de ninguno de los dos.

Entraron a la clase, cuando Hugo y Lilly pasaron al lado de los chicos de Slytherin bufo con desprecio, Lilly le lanzo una mirada molesta y siguió su camino.

-Zabini-dijo ella entre dientes. Charly no pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Wilhelmina Oleander, yo seré su maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo una vez vio que todos sus alumnos estaban sentados- Esta es una clase muy practica. Aprender cómo reaccionar en un momento de riesgo no solo requiere teoría y conocimiento, también experiencia e instinto como lo ha demostrado la historia-

-Y capacidad –dijo burlonamente una de las chicas de Slytherin

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Señorita? –pregunto con expectación

-Urquhart- dijo con orgullo la chica de cabello negro

-Que nombre más extraño-los chicos rieron

-Urquhart es mi nombre…-dijo entre los dientes –me llamo Splendora-

-El nombre tampoco mejora-dijo en un susurro Paris, los chicos cercanos rieron, Splendora le lanzo una mirada fulminante

La profesora continúo su clase de dos horas con una sonrisa. Para ser una maestra que no creía mucho en la teoría, todo su periodo había sido de lectura.

-Mañana, entraremos ya en materia- dijo mientras los chicos tomaban sus libros con mirada fastidiada

-No se cual es peor si historia o defensas- dijo Devon

-Tal vez tengas a mañana para averiguarlo – dijo Lilly con una sonrisa, Devon le sonrió tontamente.

Las chicas reían alegremente en la habitación, el día había sido agotador, pero las había logrado llenar de ilusiones. En la lejanía contra la el paisaje de la luna llena aullaba un lobo.

* * *

_**Resumen Las Decisiones de Petunia**_

Petunia tiene una pena que presiona su corazón, en los últimos dias ha estado mas agitada que nunca, ¿Como podría tranquilizarse si la solución implica buscar a su sobrino?

* * *

_**Tal como imagine, me costo inspirarme y luego examenes, seguidos de una tendinitis cronica y mas examenes, no tuve oportunidad para actualizar nada de nada. Pero he vuelto.**_

_**Lo se es corto, lo siento. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS...**_

_**Y si no les gusta, también dejen REVIEWS XD**_

_**Besos**_

_**La' Vete**_


	8. Las Decisiones de Petunia

Las mañanas eran frías en Inglaterra y los vecinos de Privet Drive tenían sus chimeneas encendidas a toda hora, un automóvil salía en ese momento del Numero 4.

Petunia Dursley que despedía a su esposo, cuando iba camino al trabajo, entro velozmente y no se detuvo a pensar mucho, rápidamente empezó a preparar la cena de esa noche. Con nerviosismo picaba el pollo mientras veía el reloj sobre una de las estanterías. En tiempo record la cena y el postre estuvieron listos, ese era un día especial, por dos razones, su Dudley vendría a cenar, después de un mes de no verlo y ella se haría una visita ese mismo día la cual no sabía si clasificar como especial.

Petunia llevaba casi un mes en estado de extremo nerviosismo, cualquier sonido la hacía saltar del susto. ¿La razón se preguntaran? Pues es muy simple, hacia más de un mes una nueva familia se había mudado al número 7 de Privet Drive, los Potter.

Cuando los Dursley escucharon la noticia, Petunia casi se desmaya del susto y Vernon soltó a todo lo que pudo su boca. Por supuesto después vinieron las averiguaciones y se dieron cuenta que los vecinos Potter no tenían nada que ver con su sobrino, pues eran tan normales, viejos y aburridos como ellos, la calma de Petunia duro poco tiempo, pues tenerlos tan cerca y escuchar sus nombres casi todos los días se convirtió en una tortura para ella, es necesario decir que su corazón no lograba descansar en paz. Desde que se separaron de Harry, la culpa la carcomía.

En un arranque de desesperación, tomo una decisión, y en definitiva no se arrepentiría en ese momento, después de llegar tan lejos. Ese mismo día visitaría a Harry.

Por supuesto que previamente había tomado todas las medidas precautorias necesarias, primero busco en la guía telefónica, sin embargo cuando ya había llegado a la letra H, se sintió como tonta, no sería posible que su sobrino apareciera en una guía de un mundo al que él no pertenecía, pero ya que estaba allí decidió buscar, por si las dudas, sorpresivamente encontró un Harry James Potter, se dijo a si misma que probaría con la dirección que estaba en la guía, para ver si era su sobrino ya que no se atrevía a llamar, de igual manera copio ambas y luego busco un día en el que Vernon llegara tarde de trabajar, y al fin lo encontró.

Vernon tenía una junta importante ese viernes y llegaría hasta muy tarde, así que luego de meditarlo por un par de días decidió tomar la oportunidad. Al fin ella solo quería asegurarse que su sobrino estuviera bien.

Luego de terminar la cena, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, llamo a la compañía de taxis, preparo su bolso, asegurándose de guardar la dirección, aunque esto no era necesario porque ya la sabia de memoria, tomo su abrigo y espero.

El taxi no tardo mucho, se monto y le dio la dirección. Iniciaron el recorrido y pronto pasaron de los grandes edificios de la ciudad a las tranquilas a las verdes campiñas, mientras más iban acercándose a su destino, mas aumentaba su impaciencia, una o dos veces estuvo tentada a decirle al taxista que lo olvidara y que dieran la vuelta para regresar a su casa, pero siempre se recordaba de lo nerviosa que se sentía en casa sin saber nada de él, así que se obligaba seguir con lo que ya había empezado.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se asombro que el lugar que había elegido su sobrino para vivir era un lugar muy tranquilo, con unas que otras casas distribuidas por ahí y otras por allá, el taxista tuvo que detenerse a preguntarle a un hombre que barría afuera de su tienda la dirección que Petunia le dio, este le indico que era una de las casas que se encontraban al final del camino adentrándose en el campo y que daría con ella fácilmente porque eran diferentes a las del pueblo.

Dieron rápidamente con el lugar, y el taxista comento a la Sra. Dursley que a quien iba a visitar debía tener mucho dinero a juzgar por las casas que estaban en los alrededores, Petunia murmuro un sí muy suave y se hundió un poco en el sillón sintiéndose cohibida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su sobrino pudiese llevar una buena vida.

Al fin el taxista se detuvo en una casa de apariencia algo rustica pero de buen gusto en todos sus aspectos, Petunia le pidió que esperara un momento, por si acaso no había nadie en casa, sin embargo vio que salía humo de la chimenea, así que sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo rápidamente.

Toco la puerta y espero impacientemente, como nadie respondía decidió retirarse, tal vez al fin de cuentas solo debieron haber dejado encendida la chimenea, pero cuando se volteo para regresar vio que el taxista veía a algo con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, dirigió su mirada hacia donde el taxista veía esperando ver algo horriblemente mágico, pero se dio cuenta que hacia ella venia caminando una hermosa mujer pelirroja, que la miraba con curiosidad.

La mujer se apresuro y le hablo mientras con una mano sostenía una canasta de verduras y con otra abría la verja de entrada al jardín—Buenos días—exclamo ella amablemente.

-Bu… buenos días- respondió aturdida Petunia.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Pregunto ella parándose frente a Petunia

-Yo…yo…-sacudió un poco su cabeza—yo buscaba a alguien, pero creo que me equivoque de casa, lamento haberla molestado—se excuso y empezó a caminar hacia el taxi

-No, espere—la detuvo la mujer suavemente tomándole el brazo— ¿a quien buscaba?, conozco a todos los que viven por aquí—

-bueno, no creo que lo conozca, pero gracias—

-oh, vamos dígame, ya verá que si lo conozco, se lo apuesto—Petunia levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación y la mujer sonrió—lo siento, es la costumbre de apostar contra mis hermanos—

-Bueno—Petunia pensó que no perdía nada en decirle—se llama Harry Potter

La mujer pelirroja la vio de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió—no se equivoco, el vive aquí—Petunia trago saliva—solamente que no está en este momento, porque salió a trabajar, pero siempre vuelve para la hora del almuerzo, así que porque no lo espera y almuerza con él también.

Petunia se sintió más que nerviosa, nunca pensó en esperar a un hombre que no estaba en su casa, especialmente a uno que probablemente no querría volver a verla en su vida y todavía tener la indecencia de obligarlo a invitarla a comer, negó ferozmente con la cabeza mientras intentaba alejarse de la mujer, ella como adivinando la intención de Petunia la volvió a retener

-No se preocupe, no creo que le moleste, y si le causa duda le puedo enviar un mensaje avisándole—

-No, no creo que el acepte algo como eso, será mejor que me vaya—

-Claro que lo aceptara, además yo la estoy invitando, es mas ni siquiera le enviare el mensaje, será una sorpresa— dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-No creo que a él le guste que usted se tome esa libertad—dijo ella cada vez más asustada

-¿Porque no?, si es mi casa también—dijo la mujer y Petunia pudo percibir cierto aire de autoridad en su voz.

-¿Su casa también?, eso quiere decir que usted es….

-Su esposa, si—Petunia no sabía qué hacer o decir, todo ese tiempo había creído que la mujer solamente se encargaba de cocinar para su sobrino y que él era soltero, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella estaba muy bien vestida y se miraba tan dueña de su casa como para ser solo una cocinera—Por cierto, me llamo Ginny, Ginny Potter. Usted debe ser la Sra. Dursley, ¿cierto?—

Petunia solo asintió y no se le paso por alto el hecho que la mujer supiera quién era ella, y que fuera pelirroja. De repente la mujer la soltó y se acerco al taxi, hablo con el piloto que no podía evitar verla con demasiada admiración, saco algo de su cesta y se lo dio al taxista, este arranco y se fue.

-Muy bien, asunto arreglado, ahora tendrá que quedarse—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa satisfecha y tranquilizadora, abrió la puerta y le indico con amabilidad a Petunia que entrase. Ya dentro le indico que se sentara en el sillón que quisiera en la sala, y se fue hacia otra habitación, Petunia supuso que iba a dejar la cesta de verduras a la cocina. Eligió un sillón en la entrada, y observo las paredes y la repisa de la chimenea que tenían muchas fotografías familiares, como supuso, donde sobresalían los pelirrojos. Hubo una en particular que le llamo la atención, era la de los padres de Harry con él cuando era un bebé, sin darse cuenta se levanto y la tomo de la repisa.

-Es la favorita de Harry—dijo Ginny, que llevaba una bandeja con té caliente y pastelitos de frutas y haciendo que Petunia pegara un respingo y volviera rápidamente a dejar la fotografía en la repisa de nuevo.

-Puede verlas sin ningún problema—

-Creo que no—dijo con timidez

-Esta es la de nuestra boda—le dijo ella y tomo otra fotografía de la repisa para enseñársela. Petunia sabía que las fotografías de los magos se movían, sin embargo ni esa ni ninguna otra en la habitación lo hacía.

-¿Porque no se mueve?—pregunto mientras la devolvía a su lugar y veía otras sin tocarlas

-Tienen un hechizo, los muggles que las vean no verán que se mueven, pero los magos sí, vivimos muy cerca del pueblo y a veces algunas personas vienen a visitarnos. Hemos hechizado otras cosas para que tengan el mismo efecto, es en realidad un viejo truco que mi padre, mis hermanos y Harry mejoraron. Ese es el precio que pagamos por ser buenos vecinos, pero es agradable conversar con gente no mágica, mayormente cuando mis hermanos no entienden de lo que hablan y ellos creen que somos un montón de gente excéntrica- dijo soltando una suave risa.

* * *

_**Lo voy a poner simple. ¡REVIEWS! HAHAHAHA**_

_**La' Vete**_


	9. El Encuentro

El resto de la mañana paso algo lento, para el gusto de Petunia, que sentía agradable el lugar y al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo de allí para evitar ver a Harry.

En ese momento estaba en la cocina con Ginny, mirandola mover enérgicamente una olla con pasta de calabaza, lista para hacerla pastel. A cada movimiento del brazo de Ginny, Petunia se sentía más nerviosa. Había pasado de sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho a sentir que quería salirse de su cuerpo. Cada poco volteaba a ver a la puerta de la cocina, esperando ver a Harry entrar, pero corrían los minutos y eso no pasaba.

Ginny acaba de sacar el pastel de calabaza del horno, cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse con violencia, no está de más decir que pego un salto tan alto que casi llega al techo de la cocina, su pobre corazón empezó a correr a mil por hora, era definitivo, si, esa persona era Harry, ya sabía que ella estaba en su casa y no estaba muy feliz por eso.

-¡Fue el viento, lo juro!—escucho la voz de su sobrino gritar desde la entrada de la casa y luego reírse, volteo a ver a Ginny, pero ella ya no estaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes, te creo—se escucho el sonido de un beso-¿Cómo te fue en la oficina?

-Relajado a comparación de lo que será el lunes—

-¿Por qué?—

-Entran los novatos, ¿no te acuerdas que te lo he estado diciendo desde hace un mes?—

-A si ya lo recuerdo, no sé donde tengo la cabeza—Petunia pudo escuchar a Harry y Ginny acercarse mientras ella se reía—Por cierto, Sr. Potter, le tengo una sorpresa

-¿A si?, ¿qué clase de sorpresa es?— luego un corto silencio, y su sobrino volvió a hablar-¿Por qué, me habría de enojar?—seguido de un "_Shhhhhh"_-¿Está bien Ginny, que te traes?

-Primero cierra los ojos—

-No—

-Harry James Potter, me mate cocinándote una deliciosa cena, así que ahora harás lo que te diga que hagas, como pago a mi esfuerzo, ¿entendido?—

-Si, Molly—

-No seas condescendiente conmigo—

-¿Acaso no te llamas Molly?—dijo él en un tono inocentón

-No creas que no se qué te burlas de mi parecido con mi madre—

-Yo no me burlaría ni de ti ni de tu mamá, ella también es una madre para mí—se escucho otro sonoro beso—bueno así debiste haber empezado, por las buenas cualquiera haría lo que quisieras y mucho mas…

-Cállate y cierra los ojos

-Bueno—se escucho un suspiro—ya

-Dame los lentes—escucho un segundo suspiro, ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, a cada paso su respiración iba haciéndose más pesada y los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento.

Ginny se asomo a la puerta de la cocina y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, caminaba tomando la mano de Harry, quien tenía su otra mano sobre los ojos, ella se detuvo, se estiro un poco para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su esposo y luego le puso en la otra mano sus lentes.

Harry se los puso sin dificultad, entonces miro a su esposa expectante, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y se separo para tomar el brazo de Petunia y acercarla a Harry.

Harry se quedo estático, no estaba seguro de que hacer, frente a él estaba su única tía, a la que no había visto hacía muchos años.

Podía ver la cara avergonzada de su tía frente a él, mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando, a lo lejos pudo escuchar a su esposa decir, _"Tu tía vino a visitarte hoy, quería asegurarse que estuvieras bien"_, la mente de Harry todavía trabajaba en primera y metiendo el freno.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?—pregunto un poco preocupada Ginny, sin embargo no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, aun más preocupada volteo a ver Petunia, que a cada segundo que pasaba se iba poniendo más pálida.

Al fin Harry dio señales de vida y pestañeo un poco mientras intentaba enfocar su vista en su esposa, que suspiro aliviada, temía que Harry reaccionara de una mala manera a la presencia de su tía.

Aun con un poco de confusión Harry se acerco dos pasos a Petunia y con voz segura saludo.

-Tía Petunia, es un gusto verte de nuevo—ella abrió mucho los ojos, trago ruidosamente saliva y se compuso la voz

-El gusto es mío Harry—

-Y como están todos, me refiero a Dudley y tío Vernon—Petunia sobo un poco sus manos, mientras Harry simulaba limpiar sus lentes.

-Muy bien…Dudley está casado y tiene una linda hija—

-¿En serio?, eso es genial—Dijo él en el tono más normal que pudo encontrar

-Si—

-Si—respondió y ambos descubrieron al mismo tiempo que sus zapatos eran increíblemente interesantes.

Ginny como siempre tan comprensiva, interrumpió el profundo silencio de la habitación pidiéndole a Harry que colocara los platos en la mesa, ya que la cena estaba lista, este asintió lentamente y se apresuro a colocarlos y alistar toda la mesa.

Se sentaron a comer en silencio, solamente interrumpido por la voz de Ginny cuando ofrecía comida.

-Entonces Sra. Dursley, ¿cómo se llama su nieta?—Pregunto Ginny

-Charlotte—respondió esta

-Tiene un bonito nombre—

-Gracias… ¿Cuántos hijos tienen ustedes?—pregunto ella con curiosidad, Ginny sonrió orgullosa pero fue Harry quien contesto

-Tenemos tres. James, Albus y Lili—dijo antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca

-Siempre imagine que le pondrías James y Lili a tus hijos—Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada

-¿Le gustaría venir a visitarnos para navidad?, Sra. Dursley—la aludida se atraganto con la sopa

-Bueno no puedo—dijo ella un poco nerviosa—Las fiestas las paso con Dudley

-Oh no se preocupe, puede ser en los días anteriores o posteriores, no tiene que ser exactamente ese día—dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a Harry para que la secundara en su invitación

-Si claro seria genial que vinieras, quizá Dudley querría venir también, me gustaría mucho verlo de nuevo—Harry aun recordaba el cambio de Dudley en el último año que vivió con ellos.

-Intentare venir, pero no estoy muy segura, y también le preguntare a Dudley—dijo Petunia más que todo por cortesía, porque tenía miedo de lo que Dudley o Vernon dijeran si supieran que había visitado a Harry

-Bien puede llamarnos y decirnos el día en el que puede venir, estoy segura que los niños querrán conocerla—dijo Ginny. Petunia solo asintió.

Durante el resto de la cena ni Harry ni Petunia hablaron mucho, pero para Ginny que ambos estuvieran sentados a la mesa fue un gran paso.

-Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a comer, la comida estuvo deliciosa—Dijo Petunia mientras se colocaba el suéter y se encaminaba fuera de la casa donde el taxista ya la estaba esperando.

-¿En serio, no quiere que Harry la vaya a dejar a su casa?—Pregunto por quinta vez Ginny

-No…No- respondió de nuevo Petunia—No quiero quitarle más su tiempo—Harry exhalo imperceptiblemente con alivio

-No será ningún problema, de verdad—Siguió insistiendo Ginny

-La verdad es que…. Nadie de mi familia sabe que estoy aquí—Admitió Petunia con un poco de vergüenza

-No te preocupes tía, yo te entiendo, que tengas un buen viaje—

-Gracias Harry—Petunia abrió la puerta del taxi, por un segundo quiso voltearse y decirle algo a Harry, sin embargo desistió—Nos vemos—fue lo único que dijo y Harry cerró la puerta del automóvil, cuando este empezó a andar

-Me alegra que tengas una buena vida—dijo en un susurro Petunia y alzo una mano para despedir a Ginny que muy emocionada se despedía de ella desde la puerta de su casa.

-Que suertudo es ese chico, señora—dijo que el taxista (era el mismo de la mañana) —mire que conseguir una mujer como esa no es fácil, si no lo supiera yo…

-Si, tiene suerte de tener una familia que lo merezca—Una lagrima cayo de su mejilla que rápido borro con su mano—Una como la que yo nunca pude darle.

Ginny le sonreía a Harry, mientras este contestaba una carta en el escritorio de su oficina. Cuando la lechuza se hubo alejado con la carta, Se acerco a Harry, sentandose en su regazo y dandole un suave beso en los labios.

-Y bueno Sr. Potter, ¿Qué otras cosas haría usted por mi?—dijo ella con un tono levemente insinuativo al que Harry respondió con uno menos discreto

-Lo que tú quieras amor, lo que tú quieras…

* * *

**Resumen "Mereoradores Parte II"**

Charly se entera de algunas travesuras de los merodeadores, que encandilaran a la chica de primer año, al punto de querer unirse a ellos.

* * *

_**Hola! Este capitulo es especialmente pequeño, lo se. Esta es la primera razón por la que lo subí tan pronto. La segunda es ¡Ayer vi el final de Harry Potter! hahaha. Muy buena. **_

_**Espero les agradara y también espero poder escribir y subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Bye!**_


End file.
